Mud, an Aphrodisiac
by Gabriela Romero
Summary: Lee comes back from a mission sooner than expected, and much to Tenten's and Neji's dislike he catches them doing certain 'things.' A heart to heart between Neji and Lee ensues and the stoic ninja struggles to explain his relationship with Tenten. Oneshot


**Part of the Neji and Tenten Romance Collection:** This story is a companion piece to my NejixTenten Romance fanfictions. Does not require you to read the others, but does follow within the same universe. If you would like to read more about their lives as friends, teammates, lovers, and parents please check out (in chronological order):

- _Summer in Ginger Village_  
>- <em>Ice Cubes under the Summer Heat<em>  
>- <em>Mud, an Aphrodisiac<em>  
>- <em>December for a Hyuga<em>

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Part of a drabble challenge; I had to write a story based off a shuffled song, and the song that inspired this was <em>Aphrodisiac<em> by Bow Wow Wow. Of course I expanded it and made a sort of one-shot with it. _Also, be warned of intense make out scene ahead. And finally **review** **your thoughts**!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Mud, an Aphrodisiac<em>**

His hands were damp with perspiration, the scent in his neck was anything but inviting, and they were both covered in mud. But to them, it didn't matter. Time could stop, or rush by, and they wouldn't care, because right now, they were too focused on each other. Tenten and Neji had just returned from their daily morning training session, only that this time it had abruptly ended when Tenten had straddled Neji behind his back under the rain in a puddle of mud, and the young man was unable to stop himself from turning her over and devouring her lips possessively. Soon their sparring had turned into a passion contest, until both ninjas decided to call it a day and return to their apartment, all too eager to devour each other in a raw battle of possession.

Tenten and Neji struggled against each other, their lips wrestling and intertwining, lost in a never ending passion. Neji clutched her top in a rush to get it off as they somehow made their way to the bathroom, but their progress was momentarily halted as the young woman hit her spine with the sink, arching her back and hissing in pain. Her movements made herself simply too alluring for Neji, as the two mounds on her chest seemed to be screaming for his attention, so within seconds he had lifted her up, now pressing her against the sink mirror. For the second time today Tenten had him straddled, and she hungrily welcomed the lips that were again planted on her mouth.

Soon Tenten had successfully rid Neji of his training yukata, and one hand roamed his bare chest as the other fought with him to unclasp her bra. Within minutes Tenten's muddy garments were thrown onto the floor, and she hastily helped Neji rid himself of what remained of his clothes. Their lips parted as the young kunoichi turned the nozzle to the shower and hot water began to pour out, steam filling the bathroom in the process. Suddenly Neji had his arms wrapped around her bare waist, and without a single ounce of hesitation he led her to the shower.

Their hairs clung to their soaked bodies when they stood under the shower, their lips still locked together. Flesh touched flesh, and by now Tenten could no longer ignore the bulge that pressed hard against her bared abdomen. She smiled coyly into his kiss, and Neji only held her closer, conveying an unspoken message only she would understand, and the kunoichi didn't have to be asked twice. Their lips parted, Neji drawing in gulps of air, and Tenten's moist lips trailed down to his jaw, brushed his neck, and traced sensual patterns onto his trembling chest; the bulge pressing against her skin her ultimate goal.

Despite the splashing of the water and the musky steam that had filled the bathroom, they were able to hear the loud disturbance that had entered their apartment. Almost like children being caught playing doctor, both nearly jumped away from each other, Tenten bumping the crown of her head against Neji's jaw.

"Damn it—" The Byakugan user hissed as he backed away from the brunette.

"Ow!" Tenten clutched the back of her head while she clung to the shower curtain, this, however, proved to be a costly mistake. Half of the curtain came off in a pinch, and Tenten would have fallen face first along with it had Neji not taken hold of her bare waist. They stood paralyzed in that awkward stance for a few seconds while they listened intently to the intruding presence, streams of hot water pouring out from the shower head onto the tiled floor.

"—Oh my dearest Neji! Where art thou, my youthful teammate?" Their roommate was now exclaiming from the parlor, and panic quickly boiled up within them.

"Lee." Both Neji and Tenten breathed out in unison. They exchanged a single, terrified glance and Neji was the first to step out of the shower. He rushed forward, dressing with a few swift movements, and delivered his girlfriend a final, nervous glance before stepping out of the musky bathroom. Tenten, in turn, tried to fix the detached shower curtain, hoping to pretend that she had been the only one showering.

To Neji's immense displeasure, Lee was quick to hear the disturbances coming from the bathroom, and he caught Neji in surprise just as he was on his way to the living room. Neji Hyuga then cursed under his breath in realization that not only was he soaked to the bone and his clothes were tainted with dry mud, but his wet hair completely gave away his previous disposition. "Lee," Neji said after a curt cough.

"Why! The fountains of youth have soaked you to the bone my friend!" Lee wasn't stupid, Neji knew, so perhaps he was giving Neji the benefit of the doubt.

"Um, it's raining outside, I got wet." Neji quickly replied and momentarily wondered why he felt like he owed Lee any explanations. Of course his dry clothes completely betrayed his lie.

His energetic roommate raised a bushy eyebrow and just in that instant Tenten joined the scene, her face smiling as if she had just innocently walked in on a completely innocent conversation between her innocent teammates. The kunoichi was wrapped in a towel and held a yet smaller towel next to her damp hair, pretending to simply be stepping out of a pleasant shower.

"Oh! Why, our blooming flower has also been soaked by the fountains of youth!"

A tense silence followed, in which Neji could only resort to glare at Tenten for not staying in the shower longer. Perhaps it wouldn't have been so_ damn_ obvious if both of them had not just walked up to Lee soaked to the bone in their_ one_-bathroom apartment. It took a second for said girl to reach the same conclusion, making her face flush in ten different shades of scarlet. She made a weird, squealing noise and nearly sprinted towards her bedroom, out of sight.

It was then that Neji and Lee had a stare down, their expressions blank as they waited for either's gaze to betray their current disposition. After what seemed like several long seconds, Neji was the first to break eye contact, coughing as he tried to divert the tension away from himself, and finally said, "Well, I'm gonna freshen up then." He didn't dare spare Lee a second glance as he, too, retreated to the bathroom.

333

The remainder of the afternoon dragged on in all its awkward glory. Tenten never again stepped out of her room, even though as Lee like to put it "it was Thursday and therefore it was Tenten's turn to cook lunch." Of course his optimistic words of culinary youthfulness were drowned out by the thundering rain outside and Tenten never even showed her face around the kitchen. So Neji and Lee, in their lazy indifference, resorted to quickly preparing two cups of instant noodles, and together they sat in silence in front of their living room television.

"I'm noticing the spark of adulthood igniting between you and our blooming flower," Lee was the first to break their rather uncomfortable silence, and Neji had to stop himself else he might downright asphyxiate on his noodles.

"What." What else could he reply to that? _How_ was he supposed to reply to that? When Lee didn't reply though, Neji thought of changing the subject, "So how come you came back so soon, Lee? I thought you and Gai-sensei were off in a tough mission. We'd thought you'd take longer."

"Obviously." This made Neji quickly turn to his teammate, his calculating eyes narrowing.

Lee was still facing the television, and he simply shrugged and muttered, "I didn't know you and our innocent princess were together."

Neji gulped and remained silent, for he wasn't sure how to react in a situation like this. He thought for a while and concluded that Lee had every right to be upset. "We weren't ready to make the news public, besides, how is it anyone's business?" In the back of his head he thought of his family, and how fiercely they would probably react to such a union.

In a burst of sentiments, the bushy eyed, Taijustsu master nearly jumped on Neji, exclaiming, "You _are_ going to marry her, right?"

Neji was glad he was done eating long ago, else he might have choked on the noodles again. _Marry her? Wasn't it a little too soon to be bringing up that topic?_

"After all, all those grown up _activities_ only lead to a certain doom if you're not married!"

This made Neji jump in his seat in sheer embarrassment, and he nearly attacked Lee, holding him down by the shoulders on the couch as his blushing face slowly returned to its natural pale color. "Lee!"

"Neji!"

And they glared at each other, only that Lee had a wicked grin on his lips. "It's true," Lee finally muttered, his dark eyes sparkling despite the gloom in the apartment.

With a sigh Neji sat back down, his eyes now on the ceiling, and decided he shouldn't be upset at his teammate, after all he seemed pretty oblivious to subtleties and social interactions in general. "Lee you can't be saying stuff like that…"

"But you're not denying it?"

"No."

"Then marry her!" Neji flashed him an annoyed look, but Lee nevertheless continued, "What better time, than now in your youthful years of fertility!"

_It's not so easy_, he wished to say, instead he simply sunk deeper into the couch and murmured, "Some day…"

This seemed to satisfy his overly reactive teammate, and the two ninjas were left to their own reveries as each stared blankly into the television. Little did they know that a certain brown-haired kunoichi had overcome her previous embarrassment and had finally stepped out to the kitchen for a bite. With a small smile on her lips, Tenten remained transfixed by the kitchen counter, her ears quietly listening in to their conversation. She remained there for a couple moments longer, her heart fluttering like a bird and filling with delight as she held on tightly to Neji's words; _some day._

* * *

><p><em><strong>August 13, 2014:<strong>_

Hello reader! I'm happy to see that you made it this far into my writing! I hope the story was entertaining to some extent and that you enjoyed it! Maybe you will enjoy this:

I am writing a novel, original fiction, and I am looking for a couple of people who will beta read it in its early stages. Now when I say "beta reader" I don't mean that I need help with spelling or grammar or plot elements or characters or writing or any of that stuff. I want to find beta readers who will be willing to start giving it a read (and keep on reading if it interests them) and tell me how they feel about it. Was it fun? Retarded? Boring? Would you recommend it? That sort of thing. I wouldn't want much, just some input here and there.

If you are interested, please let me know and provide a way for me to contact you back (email, PM, etc.) and I will happily give you more info on the story to see if it sounds like something you would like to do.

Thanks again for your time and attention, have a nice one :)!


End file.
